Unexpected Situation
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Richard is waiting for it since ages and now his dream becomes true!


Okay, I'm back in Tales of Graces fandom with that little Richass OS. I hope you'll enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:** Tales of Graces doesn't belong to me. If it was the case, Richard and Asbel would definitely be wed.

**Warning:** Crack. Fluff. Yep. And there are probably a lot of mistakes as English isn't my native language. I tried my best, though.

* * *

Some months ago, in Barona, an ice-skating rink had opened and of course, it was the duty of King Richard to inaugurate it. He remembered very well that every of his friends had been there – he'd invited them after all - and the way his smile had left his lips when he'd learnt that he had to inaugurate the ice too. He hadn't think about that and he'd felt idiot when he'd stood on the ice for the very first time. Well, "stand" was a big word when he'd just fallen on his butt in front of _everyone_. And it had hurt! But then, he'd felt hands on his back and when he had turned his face, he'd seen Asbel's encouraging face and he'd been able to stand up. He'd even managed to skate a little bit, under the applause of everyone but especially Asbel's one. Aw love! It could help you in the worst moment of your life.

Since that day, Asbel and Richard went at the ice-skating rink at least once per week. It was a habit they took to have some time together. They loved it and they wouldn't exchange it for anything else. They were a couple since one year and now that everybody in the world knew it – because Richard had succeeded to allow weddings for same sex peoples - the king waited for Asbel to propose to him. Because Asbel had been crystal clear: soon, he would propose to him. Well, no, he'd said that he needed to talk with him, but it was the same thing.

Now, they were at the ice-skating rink and they were staking hand in the hand, forgetting about everyone. Then, suddenly, Asbel left his hand and went some steps in front of him and in a deep serious voice, he said:

"We need to talk."

And Richard's heart began to beat quickly against his chest. Was Asbel going to propose to him in the rink, in front of everyone? Even if he loved it, he wasn't sure that it was romantic. Then, he saw him putting a knee on the ice and raising his two arms. Richard didn't wait any longer…

"Yes, I want!"

Asbel, who was rubbig his knee, looked at his lover and tilted his head.

"What?"

"I want!"

"You…? Are you sure about that? You really want it?"

"Of course! I am waiting for that for ages!" Richard replied with a soft voice.

He didn't care if peoples were looking at them, surprised or amused. He only cared for Asbel and the fact that he finally proposed to him.

"Okay, then…Let's go see your Ministers!"

"Huh? Now?"

"Of course now! We need to do it now!"

And if he had been able to do it, Richard would have cry. Not only Asbel proposed to him, but he wanted to be wed now also. The blond man was so happy…!

"But do you not want the others to be here?"

"The others…?"

"Our friends, I mean."

"No no, it's okay. Let's go!"

Richard wasn't sure that Sophie and Cheria who liked that and the others too, but if Asbel wanted to be wad now so badly, then Richard wouldn't complain and would follow him. They could do a wedding party later, after all.

So, they left the rink, put off their ice skates and, quickly, hand in hand, they left the ice-skating rink. Once outside, they ran as if a ghost was following them and in two shakes of a lamb's tail, they arrived breathless at the castle, but for now, the king didn't care. He was going to be wed soon enough! They entered and quickly, Asbel took him to the Minesters' meeting room.

The young Lord knocked and when a voice said that they could enter, they did it. The Ministers bowed in front of their king and scowled when they saw their two hands. Then, one of them asked:

"Is something the matter?"

And then, Asbel spoke.

"Yes. We want that curry becomes the national dish!"

"Wait, what!?"

It wasn't what Richard expected at all and he could understand why the Ministers looked so surprised. He was too.

"I am sorry." He managed to say after his shock. "We are a little bit tired. I just wanted to know if everything was okay."

"Yes, of course. We were talking about some law."

"I see. Then, we will leave you…Continue your good work. I will come later listening to you."

The Ministers nodded and bowed before him and Richard forced Asbel to leave the room. Outside, he sighed and looked at Asbel who frowned, not understanding a thing.

"Asbel…When you said that you wanted to talk about something, was it about curry?"

"Yes…I took my courage in my hands to finally ask you today!"

"Was there not anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"Huh? No, why?"

The young king sighed again and rubbed his neck. As expected of Asbel. Why wasn't he so surprised?

"Richard?"

"Cheria is right when she says that you are dense."

"Huh?"

Yes, Asbel was really dense, but Richard loved him like that. But he didn't lose hope: he would get his proposal, even if he had to wait for years.

* * *

**I don't know if it's understandable that Asbel had just fallen in front of Richard but anyway...I had that idea thanks to a friend *kof* Fjerilhaiva *kof* who fell in front of me like that and I thought that she was proposing to me. But it wasn't the case. (Yes, I'm already outside.)**

**I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
